the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Wallace
Jamie Wallace (born October 25th 2000) is a fifth year student who goes to Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. He is notorious for playing pranks all the time - tricks he's played include swapping the signs on the boys and girls toilets, putting curry powder in Mae MacDonald's sandwiches and causing gross smells by hiding lumps of cheese in unused lockers. Such acts have led to a lot of disruption in school. He additionally vandalises Lohipedia, posts fake reviews to Gargle Reviews and farts often, finding these acts hilarious. He has good physical fitness and average overall intelligence while his maths skills are poor. In The Bully TV series Jamie is voiced by Oliver Harrison, who is also David Marshall and Hector Junior's voice actor. Relationships Family Jamie lives with his father Oscar Wallace and his older brother Edward Wallace. The latter does not get on with Jamie, especially since he stole all his pairs of pants and hung them on the Corporals Mess Wind Turbine in August 2016. His mother Lisha Wallace (neé Lisha Anderson) split up with Oscar (they divorced in October 2016); Jamie's older sister Cara Wallace lives with her. In September 2016, Jamie got a pug called Carlton. He used to belong to Jamie's grandparents, but they gave it to him after moving into Winton Care Home. Sexual status Jamie is heterosexual, and when he first arrived at the school, he had a crush on the Class 2F teacher Emma Kenn and asked her out, leading him to end up with a referral. He has shown attraction towards Pamela Milne, although this is fading away as he dated a Romanian student named Georgeta Drăgan from October 2015 to October 2016. When they were dating, they didn't hang out at school, to avoid the attention. Due to many disagreements, not often communicating with each other and an argument over something trivial, they eventually broke up. He was still excited over seeing Pamela do her job as the school's temporary PE teacher before Alan Davidson took over. Today, he is still attracted towards Pamela and her friends, though he knows he has no chance of dating them. Jamie is considered rather attractive by the girls in his class as he is placed at number 4 in the current version of the Girls Popularity Scale. He also dated Natalie Skelly from December 2013 to March 2014 and Fiona Rivers from April to August 2014; his breakups with both of these girls ended with huge arguments. Other relationships Jamie's best friends are Mitchell Washington, Brian Hockridge, Dylan Cook and Peter Frost. He is also friends with Harry Smith and David Marshall, and he became the planner of The Black Foot Gang when Blair Cameron left. Harry fired him in the episode Harry Smith: Boyfriend for a Day as punishment for embarrassing him in front of Tomoko Kobayashi and Kaori Sakurai by giving him a wedgie, though in The Black Foot Gang's Car he was allowed to return. School exams Jamie is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Design and Technology, ICT and Performing Arts for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - C *Chemistry - C *Design and Technology - A *English - D *ICT - B *Mathematics - D *Performing Arts - B *Physical Education - B *Physics - C Overall grade - C+ Video game appearances Jamie appears as a playable driver in the video game The Bully: Super Kart GP as a member of the medium weight class, and he has his own fast kart called the Trump. He replaced Ellie McCoy, who was cut from the game due to her elimination from the series. He is also a playable lightweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Category:Characters Category:Peeside High School students Category:Farthead Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Farters